A Stranger at the Door
by Brandiwine
Summary: Language The night Malindra ran away was the beginning of everything. Is the stranger at the door really a stranger? Only Malindra knows the answer to that question. Duncan, Richie, and Mehtos will help her along the way with Dr. Justin Latimer's help. Curious? Read on.


A Stranger At The door

by Brandiwine

September 2, 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or any of its characters associated with the show. The character Malindra and any locations are from the writer's imagination.

Chapter One: Malindra

The girl who looked like an emaciated figure stood staring out a barred window clutching the bars with restrained hands. She wore her dingy, reddish-brown hair in a braid down her back and a dingy, yellow gown on her person. The tall doctor with brown curls and concerned blue eyes unlocked the door with a key and stood behind her. He wore jeans with a denim shirt and sneakers while Malindra's feet were bare.

"Malindra, do you know me?" Justin asked as she turned from the window to face him with anguished, red-rimmed eyes. She put out an arm to him as he saw it had a red mark from all the injections the nurse had been forced to give Malindra as orderlies had held her down.

"My arm hurts." She said in a thin, reedy voice.

"I know. I'm sorry. You won't take your medication so we have to give it to you intravenously." Justin said stepping cautiously towards her in case she might decide to run for the door all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry. I don't like it. I feel so tired. I can't do anything because I lack the energy." Malindra explained settling herself on an unmade bed.

"The medication is to help. Don't you miss your room?" Justin asked sitting down beside her facing her with a caring gaze.

"I miss my room, but I throw things out of it. That's why I'm in here. I know that. Adam is waiting to examine me." Malindra said as Justin smiled.

"You are a clever girl. I'll leave you alone with Adam who will report to me later." Justin said rising to leave as Dr. Adam Pierson "Methos" entered the room wearing brown slacks with a blue button-down shirt and white coat. He carried a doctor's bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other. He set the paper bag on the bed near Malindra before setting to work to examine her.

"What's in the bag?" She asked as Adam took out equipment from his bag to examine her with.

"You'll find out if you're a good girl won't you?" Adam said as Malindra nodded letting Adam check her pulse.

"My pulse is normal." Malindra said making Adam smile.

"Yes, it is. Your pulse is often normal. Let's do this this way." Adam said sitting on the bed, propping Malindra against him as he placed the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"I don't like that." She complained as he inflated the cuff around her arm.

"No one does. It squeezes your arm, but it has to to get a reading. Your blood pressure is a bit low." Adam said taking the blood pressure cuff off with Malindra still propped up against him.

"You are kind to coddle me."

"Whatever gets the job done. Richie Ryan says he came to see you a couple times. Do you remember it?" Adam asked taking her temperature with an ear thermometer.

"Yes. I was vaguely aware. He clipped my nails. He's nice." Malindra recounted as Adam put a tongue depressor in her mouth.

"Say awe."

"Awe." Malindra obeyed as Adam looked down her throat.

"You're throat is a tiny bit raw from screaming I'd expect. Does it hurt?" He asked throwing the tongue depressor in a nearby garbage.

"No, it's fine. There was some screaming of protest."

"You have to take your medicine. It helps things or it should. If it's not helping, you have to tell Justin so he can try something else. Ok?" Adam asked handing her the paper bag.

"Ok. What's this for?" She asked not undoing the tape yet.

"You were a good girl while I examined you. I think it better than a lollipop. Don't you?" Adam asked packing up his bag.

"Yes. Thank you. Have you seen Duncan?" Malindra asked peeling away tape from the bag with nimble fingers.

"Not lately. I'll go and see him. Would you like that?" He asked moving to the door to leave which had an observation window within it.

"Yes. I miss Duncan and Richie. Richie took me for rides on his bike." She said as Adam's heart ached for her confinement.

"I'll go and see them. I promise. Will you obey Justin and stop fighting?" He asked with his hand on the knob.

"I'll try. Thank you for my pony." Malindra said holding a stuffed, pink pony in one hand with its brush in the other.

"You're welcome. What's your pony's name?"

"Potcha from _The_ _Emperor's_ _New_ _Groove."_

"Good choice. I'll be back. That's not a threat." He said as Malindra gave forth a tiny laugh.

Chapter Two: The bedroom

Malindra held her pony and brushed its long mane watching Adam disappear from sight. She stared at the door still brushing the pony's mane as Justin appeared not looking mad like before.

"Would you like to go back to your own room? You must miss it." He said offering a hand as she reached out to take it.

"I should make the bed in here first." She said with her pony and its brush in one hand as she held fast to Justin's hand with her other one.

"Nonsense. Neecole will clean up in there. You must want to wash and change." Justin said as Malindra smiled seeing her curtains closed in her room.

"You remembered about the light. What a skilled doctor you are." She said placing her pony against her pillow before finding a place on her dresser for its brush.

"I should know you quite well by now, Malindra. I do what I can, but I can't do everything." Justin contrived as Malindra yawned.

"I know. I must be an obedient patient. I must try to follow the rules. I will try, Justin." Malindra said as Justin braved a hug before moving to leave her to herself.

"That's all I ask. Neecole will come if you need her. Ok." Justin said before leaving Malindra to clean up.

"Thank you for giving me back my room." She said to the door before moving to the bathroom where a tub filled with steaming water awaited her. "Looks warm." She said to herself as she shed her dingy gown and underwear and slipped into the water with a satisfied sigh. Malindra closed her eyes thinking of Duncan and Richie as fingers appeared to wash her hair.

"It's good to see you released from the quiet room." Neecole said wearing a grey dress with her white-blond hair neatly pinned up atop her head.

"I guess it's time for me to behave. I'm sorry for the outbursts." Malindra confessed as Neecole smiled gently behind her head.

"That's all right. I can imagine how tired you can get of t'is place. I know you miss your friends." Neecole said using a pitcher to rinse soap from Malindra's hair.

"I do miss my friends, but you are one of them." Malindra complimented as Neecole smiled once more.

"Thank you. You are my friend too. If you look hard enough, you can see the Eiffel Tower out your bedroom window."

"I shall try to see that. Thank you for letting me know." Malindra said taking up a rag to wash herself with soap as she listened to the door shut behind her retreating nurse's footsteps.

"We do believe in privacy." Malindra said rising from the tub after unplugging the drain. She stepped out and wrapped a fluffy, blue towel around her frame before moving into the outer room to dress in underwear and a fresh green dress. Malindra sat down on a chair before her window trying to look out at the Paris surroundings looking for the Eiffel Tower as Neecole appeared with a rounded brush to fix her hair with.

Chapter Three: The visitation

"You clean up nice." Duncan said standing in her doorway wearing slacks with a red shirt and trench coat.

"Duncan!" Malindra exclaimed rushing into his outstretched arms as they hugged.

"Missed me huh?" He asked stooping down to retrieve her pony she'd dropped to rush to him.

"Yes. Thank you." Malindra said taking her pony from him before sitting down with him on a window-seat in her room.

"You're welcome. Adam gave that to you didn't he?" Duncan asked in a stage whisper as Malindra smiled.

"Yes. I was a good patient for him. Did he tell you to come?" She queried placing her pony on the pillow of her freshly made bed.

"Yes, he did. I think you have another visitor if I'm not mistaken." Duncan said moving his gaze to the door as Richie appeared in jeans and a yellow button-down shirt complete with leather jacket. Malindra looked curious seeing he held a brown paper bag in hand.

"Hey there, Girlfriend. How ya feelin'?" Richie asked as Malindra gave him a broad smile.

"Richie! Whatcha got?" She asked still seated near Duncan as Richie held keys in one hand.

"Want to see?" He asked moving forward to place the bag under her nose.

"Oh, Richie. It smells so good. Are you staying?" She asked as he grinned back at her.

"Of course. I got permission to take you for a ride afterwards if you like."

"On your bike?" Malindra asked with excited eyes.

"No, in Mac's car. Of course on my bike. I recall you liked riding my bike with me from time to time." Richie said taking cheeseburgers and fries from the bag he'd brought.

"I would like that. I saw you. I saw you." Malindra said facing Duncan as he smiled knowingly at her.

"I know. I saw you too. You were in a bad way though." Duncan said as the present merged into the past.

"It's really not a good time right now, Mr. MacLeod." Justin said testily as Duncan stood watching Malindra screaming and being tackled by two strong orderlies.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think it's an excellent time. How is she?" Duncan asked as Justin rubbed his chin.

"She's uncooperative and noisy. I put her in the quiet room because she won't listen. She won't eat and she won't take her medication without a fight. Her nurse has to give the medication to her intravenously." Justin said as Duncan noted dark circles underneath the doctor's eyes. He also noticed the doctor's wrinkled clothes and days growth of beard.

"I can see it's taking it's toll on you. I can help if you let me." Duncan said rather diplomatically.

"Really? How?" Justin asked perched on the arm of a sofa in the hall outside the quiet room which was anything but quiet.

"Do you have some ice-cream?" Duncan asked as Justin looked confused.

"Rewarding bad behavior? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's not a reward, it's a solution."

"Ice-cream at a time like this."

"Just trust me. Malindra loves ice-cream."

"All right. Wait here." Justin said entering the room Malindra was screaming in as the orderlies held her down.

"Dr. Latimer. I'm trying hard to get the medication into her. Just give me a few more minutes." Neecole explained hurriedly as Justin held up a hand.

"Let her go. Neecole, could you possibly find some ice-cream?" Justin asked as the orderlies let Malindra go. She tried to rush through the door as Duncan grabbed her with strong arms.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked as she collapsed against him sobbing.

"Duncan. Duncan. You came." She cried as he sat down in a chair and held her on his lap rocking and patting her.

"Yes, I came. Why are you making such a fuss? You could have called." He soothed as Neecole appeared with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream.

"Will t'is work?" She asked handing it to him after mixing Malindra's medication into it.

"I think so. Open your mouth." Duncan coaxed as Malindra did so earning a scoop of ice-cream.

"Oh. That's good." She said swallowing the first bite and then accepting another until it was gone.

"Do I know you or what?" Duncan bragged as Neecole couldn't help but smile.

"It only takes some ice-cream and t'ere will be no screaming and fighting huh?" She asked taking a seat in another nearby chair feeling exhausted from earlier.

"Sorry, Neecole. I can be a bad girl." Malindra said contrite as Duncan sang her a song.

"That's all right. You had your ice-cream and you should be fine now."

Oralie, oralie

Maid with dark brown hair.

Sunshine came along with thee and swallows in the air.

"That's nice." Neecole said as Duncan gave her a dimpled smile.

"Thanks. A friend taught it to me."

"Alec." Malindra said as her eyes drooped sleepily.

"You look tired. Time to sleep." Duncan said tucking Malindra into bed as the past became present once more.

"That's our wildcat." Richie teased as Malindra laughed.

"I just don't like my medicine. I'm sorry." She said biting some more of her cheeseburger as Justin happened by.

"Well, looks like I lost a bet."

"What bet?" Malindra asked sucking ice-cream from her cup through a straw.

"Richie bet me he could get you to eat. I bet him it would be another fight."

"How much did you bet?" Malindra asked wiping her mouth with a napkin with the McDonald's golden arches logo.

"Oh man. We forgot to make a wager. Oh yeah. I get to take you for a ride if I won." Richie said looking smug.

"And what did you get if you won, Justin?" Malindra asked dipping a fri in ketchup before plopping it into her mouth.

"I got to say I told you so, but can't say it. I get to say thank you instead which is something I'd rather say." Justin said shaking Richie's hand before passing on his way back to his office.

"Thanks, Richie. I owe you one." Malindra said looking full as Duncan took care of the clean-up so Richie could take Malindra for her ride around Paris to the Eiffel Tower, the Vastille, and the Paris Opera House.

"So, we meet again." Neecole said bumping into Duncan in Malindra's room.

"It would seem so. Do you like art?" Duncan asked as Neecole smiled.

"Yes, I love art. I'm not an artist, but I love experiencing it. Why?" The blue-eyed nurse asked tidying up a few things in Malindra's room.

"No reason. I thought maybe we could go to the Luevre, and view some art or something."

"Or somet'ing eh? Well, I'm off saturday and sunday. Pick a day." Neecole challenged as Duncan thought for a minute before answering.

"Saturday afternoon?"

"If you're lucky. Here's my address." Neecole said handing him a card from the pocket of her dress.

"I hope I'm lucky then. See you then." Duncan said seeing Richie lead Malindra back into the building as she was smiling and laughing and looking tired at the same time.

"Duncan, Richie took me to all the wonderful sites I've been missing. Neecole, I wish you could have been there." Malindra said moving towards her bed.

"I have been there. Careful." Neecole said guiding Malindra into her bed and handing her her pony before she could fall almost to sleep.

"Another ride another time." Richie said as they hugged.

"I'll hold you to that." She said as Duncan hugged her next.

"Remember, you call me if you need me. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. Thank you. You make everything easier." Malindra said before letting her arms settle down to hold her pony as she abruptly slept.

Chapter Four: Reminiscence

"So how are you today?" Duncan asked on a sunny, warm day in October. Malindra wore a dress of a rich orange with black buttons and green trim around the sleeves, collar, and hem.

"I'm feeling good. I was thinking of Glen Finnan." She said as Duncan was taken aback by her words as he stood near the window and she sat on the window seat.

"What about Glen Finnan? Why think of that?" He asked taking a seat beside her and taking her hand in his big, rough one.

"What happened with the priest who was really Kanwulf? The wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"Oh, him. I killed him. He's gone." Duncan said knowing no one was listening in.

"Good. Will he go to Hates for killing a priest?"

"Probably. Are you sure you feel ok?" Duncan asked patting her cheek.

"Maybe." She said as her eyes glassed over and she sat stalk still.

"Malindra, don't see. Stop it. I know you can." Duncan said as her eyes grew wide with fear.

"The dogs. The growling, snarling dogs. They'll bite! How will we get away?" She asked as Duncan took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Kanis is dead. His dogs are contained. Why do you bring that up now?" Duncan asked rocking and patting her as her fear ebbed away.

"I don't know. I see things. Whenever you or Adam come, I feel it. I can't say how or why, but I feel a presence. Is that normal?" She asked accepting a tissue from him from a box he'd plucked from her nightstand.

"I'm not sure. What things do you see? Can you explain it to me?" He asked handing her a cup of water he poured from a pitcher on her nightstand.

"Thank you. It's nice and cold." She said as he sat back down beside her with folded arms.

"It should be cold. This place is expensive enough without cool water."

"Didn't Mommy and Poppy leave me an inheritance or have I burned through it already?" She asked looking alarmed as Duncan laughed.

"Don't worry. You have enough money for a couple resort stays." Duncan said knowing if he called it a hospital she'd want to leave immediately.

"That's a relief. What about Neecole? Does she cost money?" Malindra asked sipping more water.

"Yes, but the resort manager pays her." Duncan said wondering just how much knowledge Malindra had of immortals or if she even knew about them. He also wondered if she'd died her first time. If she had, who'd been there for her? So he assumed she hadn't died yet and didn't need to since this resort, hospital, was built on holy ground.

"Duncan, what are you thinking about?" She asked dabbing her red-rimmed eyes with a tissue.

"What? Oh nothing. Do you like it here, Malindra?" Duncan asked as she watched him rising to leave.

"Yes. It's nice enough. There are things to do, and I have Neecole to talk to."

"Adam also comes and does his thing. Right?"

"Yes, he does. It was nice of him to give me the pink pony. If this is a resort, why is Dr. Latimer necessary?" Malindra asked finishing her water, throwing her cup in a nearby trash can.

"Well. You seem to get upset. You see things that upset you, so Dr. Latimer can help you with that." Duncan explained not knowing what else to say.

"And the medication? Why that?" She asked as Duncan thought some more for a plausible answer.

"Well. Do I look like the answer man? Just because. Ok?" He asked moving to hug her before she watched him leave wondering where he went when he wasn't here and what he did.

"I see Mr. MacLeod left. Did you enjoy your visit?" Neecole asked coming into see what Malindra was up to.

"Yes, it was a nice visit as always. Where do you go when others come?" Malindra asked toying with her hair.

"Oh, I go do t'ings I need to do. Such as I go to the bat'room or get a drink. Sometimes I eat. Why?" Neecole asked watching Malindra examine her hair as they talked.

"I was just curious. Where do you think Duncan or Richie goes when they're not here? What do they do?"

"I don't know. May they just go home and live like everybody else. Why play with your hair that way?" NEECOLE asked as Malindra stared out her window in thought.

"What? Oh. I just think I want to change the color."

"You don't like brown anymore?" Neecole asked moving to sit beside Malindra on the window-seat.

"I think red might be more fun with curls. What do you think? Could you help me? Am I allowed a change?" Malindra asked with a smile that made Neecole smile herself.

"I don't see why not. I'll buy the hair dye and rollers when I'm out next. Ok?" Neecole said as Malindra beamed with delight.

"Yes, thank you. I think a little change might make things better."" Malindra said yawning as Neecole helped her into bed before sleep could overtake her.

Chapter Five: Dinner anyone?

"No!" Malindra called out as Neecole stood beside her ready to shake her awake.

"Sorry if I startled you, but it's time for dinner. You've been asleep for a while." Neecole said as Malindra stared into space with shocked eyes.

"What does it mean?" She asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"what does what mean?" Neecole asked handing her a cup of water.

"There are swords clashing and men fighting. Then there's thunder, lightning, and wind. Men are screaming in pain. What is it?" She questioned as Dr. Latimer suddenly appeared.

"Malindra, can I talk with you?" He asked wearing jeans with a t-shirt sporting the logo _Think_ _before_ _you_ _speak._

"Nice shirt, Doc. Dinner is ready. I'm hungry." Malindra said with a sly smile.

"Then can we talk after dinner?" Justin asked as Malindra nodded.

"Of course. How about we have dinner together." Malindra suggested rising from bed to straighten her hair as Neecole began to help her.

"What did you see?" She asked replacing loose hair in Malindra's braid.

"A man I know in highland dress with a woman I didn't know. She was mean. She tried to kill him with a sword, but he stopped her."

"I see. Maybe it was a dream." Neecole said moving aside so Malindra could rise to follow Justin to the communal dining room for dinner.

"Maybe. Can people fight with swords? Isn't that in the past?" Malindra asked settling down in a chair off the right of Justin as Neecole declined to join them.

"You're not joining us then, Neecole." Justin said as she gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry. I have other t'ings I'd like to tend to. Is that all right?"

"That's fine. Go ahead. Malindra and I will be fine." Justin said as Neecole curtsied before hurrying from the room watched by Malindra.

"She's probably going to call Duncan." Malindra said watching Justin butter rolls for them.

"Why do you say that?" Justin asked handing Malindra a roll as she took it with a slow smile.

"Than you. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod took Miss Neecole to an art gallery. They had lunch and walked along the Senn. Rather romantic wouldn't you say." Malindra said batting her eyelashes as Justin laughed.

"We shouldn't gossip. What Neecole does in her free time is her business. Ok?" Justin asked before taking a sip of his drink which was Cherry Coke with ice.

"Ok. You're right. This looks wonderful. I guess you know how much I like chicken." Malindra said taking up her fork to place a rather succulent looking piece of marinated chicken in her mouth.

"I know. Cook made that special."

"We have a cook huh? Well I guess we have to since this is a high scale resort." She said as Justin had to stop himself from almost choking.

"Yes, I suppose. How do you like it here, Malindra?" Justin asked biting into his buttered roll and chewing to swallow while waiting for an answer.

"It's very nice. You are very helpful and Neecole is very nice. It's restful." She said attacking a baked potato with a spoon and plopping it in her mouth.

"Do I hear a but?" Justin asked turning his attention to his own potato.

"No, not at all." Malindra said as her eyes glassed over for a minute and she saw the past. She saw Duncan pull a woman from the water dead and tried hard not to cry.

"Malindra, are you ok?" Justin asked as her head shook as she started.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." She said drinking some of her Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi so she wouldn't cry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Justin asked as Malindra ate more chicken.

"I'm fine. This is really good." Malindra said hoping she'd say nothing once dinner had concluded when the food would be gone as it began to rain.

Chapter Six: Do you know what I know?

"Hi, Malindra. Are you ok?" Duncan asked finding Malindra in her room the next morning combing her pony's hair.

"I'm ok. I'm just a little confused." She said gazing up at him with tired eyes.

"What are you confused about? Have you been sleeping ok? You look tired." He said moving her onto his lap as she hugged him.

"You're always there when I need you. I don't understand the visions. What do they mean?"

"What visions?" Duncan asked taking some coins from his pocket to offer her.

"Sometimes I just can't sleep. I don't know why. It's not that I don't try to sleep. I just can't sometimes."

"Neecole called me. She was worried about what you'd tell Dr. Latimer. What did you tell him?" He asked handing her another cup of water.

"I told him I'm tired. He offered meds. I said no thanks. I'm taking enough medication. I'll sleep when I'm ready."

"I see. What are these visions? Why do they disturb you?" He asked rocking her a little.

"They're about you. Some are ok. Some are confusing. This man shot you and tried to blow you up. Why? I'm not sure. Why do I care? I don't know. Why do you not die? You should have died when he shot you or blew you up. What does it mean?" She asked suddenly feeling fatigued.

"Don't worry about it. It means nothing. You don't have to concern yourself with dreams. That's all they are. Ok?" He asked kissing her head as she smiled.

"You're sure?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure. You're ready to sleep." He said as she closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. So he put her to bed and tiptoed away when Dr. Latimer stopped him.

"Why are you interrogating my patient?" Justin asked as Duncan gave him a saucy look.

"Was I doing that? I thought we were just talking. Malindra and I are friends." Duncan said making his way to the door with Justin following close behind.

"I don't get you."

"You don't have to."

"You brought her here to rest." Justin said as Duncan turned to face him.

"Yeah, and she's resting."

"She needs to talk about things that bother her."

"Doesn't she do that?"

"To a point. I'm worried she might break out of here."

"She shouldn't be able to do that. If she is able to do that, you've got to stop her. Can you do that? Richie, Adam, and I are counting on you."

"Yeah, I know what you know. She bolts and I stop her. That's my job."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Duncan said leaving as Justin shrugged feeling the weight of the world on thin shoulders.

Chapter Seven: Lunch date

Duncan and Neecole sat at a table with people around them on a boat. Neecole wore a navy skirt with white top with colored flowers. Duncan wore slacks with a yellow shirt with collar. They sat eating as Neecole decided to speak.

"Do you like spending time with me, or am I just someone who gives you updates on Malindra?" She asked as Duncan wiped his mouth with a linen napkin.

"Now you brought her up not me. I thought we agreed not to mention her today." Duncan chided with a smile as Neecole laughed.

"I know. I just wonder how she's doing or who's taking care of her. That's all." Neecole said eating her salad as Duncan ate some buttered bread.

"Neecole, I like you. Malindra's fine. This date is about you and me and not her. Ok?" He asked sipping some dark-colored wine.

"Yes, ok. what should we talk about?" She asked sipping from her own wine glass.

"Whatever you like." Duncan said as Malindra sat bolt up in bed with a start finding Adam there.

"Hi. Sorry if I startled you. I came to check on you, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He said as she shook herself and checked her own pulse.

"Sorry. You startled me." She said laughing as though to chase the fear away.

"What was the dream about?" Adam asked handing Malindra a cold glass of water per usual.

"I don't know. I don't understand it." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Why not? Can you tell me about it?" He asked handing her a tissue that she wiped her face with and blew her nose in.

"There were swords and fighting. One of the swords had poison on it. Duncan fell but did not die. How is that possible?" She asked as Adam who was Methos thought for a minute before answering.

"Malindra, what if there were people who could never die? Maybe sometimes they have to kill each other to survive."

"That's barbaric. AREN'T those times in the past? Haven't we overcome savagery?" She asked gulping her water down.

"Well, what if it was a game? The winner takes a head and with it the power of the loser. People could do and see so many things don't you think?" Adam challenged as Malindra thought before answering.

"Why? It sounds so senseless." She said accepting a second cup of water.

"Maybe there can be only one supreme being who beat us all in the end." He said as she sipped her water this time thinking.

"It sounds like a game I don't want to play." She said as Adam sat down beside her on her bed and patted her shoulder for comfort.

"Well, some say holy ground can be a refuge. If one stays on it, they don't have to play."

"Is this holy ground?" She asked gazing at him with wise, all-knowing eyes.

"Yes. Do you remember your father much?" He asked handing her some more tissues in case of more tears.

"Yes. He carried me across the ground when it was muddy. He tickled me when I couldn't sleep and brought me presents when he went away and returned. He was always smiling and joking. He took me horse-back riding and on his motorcycle. We used to ride with Richie sometimes. Richie was his best friend." Malindra reminisced as tears did fill her eyes.

"And your mother?"

"Well. She taught me to cook and tried to teach me to sew. I could never thread the stupid needle. I could embroider though until I got bored of it."

"I remember. Sensolina showed me the butterfly." Adam said as Malindra laughed a little ashamedly.

"It seemed like I worked on that forever and it would never be finished, so I gave up."

"That's ok. We all give up on things."

"Did you ever give up on anything?" She asked as he held her against him.

"Let me think. Did I ever give up on anything. Maybe a vineyard that just wouldn't grow."

"Do you like wine?" She asked knowing he preferred beer somehow.

"No, not really. I like beer." He said as they laughed as Malindra saw a picture of her father Colosso Kako from a portrait she remembered hanging in some house somewhere.

"Adam, am I an immortal?" She asked gazing at him with innocent eyes as he decided to throw his cards on the table and tell the truth.

"Methos. I am five thousand years old, and yes you like Duncan and Richie are also an immortal. This is holy ground so you cannot be challenged for your head. Does that make us feel better? I'm not so sure." He said standing before her with splayed hands as she threw back her head and laughed.

"They'll keep you here if they hear you."

"So what? You don't believe me?" He asked moving to leave the room.

"Where are you going? How can I believe you without proof? Where are you going? I'm sorry." She apologized as he disappeared out the door and did not return.

Chapter Eight: Painful realization

"How are you today, Malindra?" Justin asked reclining in his chair behind his desk with his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine. Do you like my dress? It's blue." She said as she wore a blue dress with white buttons and lace around collar, wrists, and hem.

"It is quite pretty. It suits you. Should I be wearing a suit?" Justin asked as he wore black slacks with a teal button-down shirt.

"No. You look nice always." She said as he sat up and took up a pen to write with.

"Thanks. What would you like to talk about today?" He asked as Neecole brought them both cool glasses of lemonade before leaving them alone again to chat.

"I had the dream again." She said swigging her drink thirstily.

"What dream?" Justin asked setting his drink aside on a coaster.

"I hear a knock at the door and go to open it. There's a dark figure that seems like a stranger."

"Do you know the figure? Do you ever see features?"

"No, not until now." She said as her eyes stared at a painting of the sea behind Justin's head.

"You know the stranger at the door? That's progress. Can you tell me who it is?" Justin asked as Malindra's eyes clouded over with tears as she reached for a tissue from the box on the corner of his desk.

"Ok. Here goes. The stranger is me. I don't remember things. Why have I forgotten? I remembered doing things with my mother and father, but where are the presents he brought me? WHERE is our house? Why did I forget? What happened?" She asked standing and pacing now as Justin waited for her to finish before answering.

"Malindra, there is such an illness as hysterical amnesia. I believe you have it."

"I must have it if I can't recall where we lived or how we acted as a family. How did I end up here? Who brought me here? Why?" She asked standing before Justin knowing she had to wait to give him time to answer.

"There must have been some trauma that happened for you to forget. We haven't found it yet. We're not there yet, but you are progressing. Is that enough for now?" Justin asked taking her hand and sitting down on the sofa with her as she cried on his shoulder for a good thirty minutes.

"Does Duncan think I'm stupid. This is a nice hospital, but it's not a resort. I'm not vacationing. I'm recovering from something I can't recall." She sobbed as he rubbed and patted her back.

"Well, you're not stupid. You are a smart, beautiful girl who needs some tlc now and then. You can get it here. Duncan, Richie, Adam, Neecole, and even me care about you. We want to help you. Ok?" He asked as she nodded and hugged him tight.

"Is it ok to hug you? You are a doctor you know."

"Yes, I know. Heaven forbid I comfort or console my patients when upset. What kind of man can I be?" He asked as she laughed.

"You are a good, kind man and an excellent doctor." She said moving away from him to wipe her face and blow her nose.

"Thank you. It does my heart good when I help someone." Justin said as a clap of thunder sounded outside and rain began pouring down on the land around them.

"It seems like it always rains when I cry. Why is that?" She asked feeling weak.

"Maybe because someone's sharing your feelings somewhere. I know it sounds corny, but that's what I think."

"It sounds good. I think I'll go and lie down. Thank you so much for your kindness and caring." She said as they hugged before she hurried from the room.

"What is it that brought you here? Will we ever know?" Justin queried before turning to file his short notes away in Malindra Kako's file.

Chapter Nine: Beginning of a new nightmare recalled

She stood staring out at the Seine as her nightgown as the wind whipped at her. She thought how green the water was as she whipped around when she heard her father's Harley come up the beach and stop before their elaborate cottage that he had built for them with his own hands.

"Daddy! You're back!" She squealed thrusting herself into his arms as he smiled.

"What are you doing out here in the wind and cold? You'll catch your death." He said sweeping her up in his arms as she laughed.

She laughed as he carried her up the shamrock-shaped steps and up the elaborate, ornate wooden staircase to her pink, fairy-like room. He tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. She thought he might be a ghost if this wasn't a dream as he hugged him as tight as she could.

"I miss you, Daddy. I was a good girl." She said letting him go as he sucked in a breath.

"I can see that. You almost hugged the life from me." He said smiling as she looked scared.

"Did I do that? I'm sorry." She said giggling as he tickled her.

"Don't worry. I'm tough. It's late and you need to go to sleep. I'll show you what I brought you tomorrow. Ok?" He promised turning out the light, leaving the door ajar as she wondered how can I sleep if this is a dream?

Chapter Ten: I know what happened

Malindra felt like she'd woken up a few hours later with the door still ajar and a nightlight in the adjoining bathroom. She tiptoed from bed and glanced through the crack in the door. What she saw was her father standing just in the doorway with his arms folded looking mad.

"What's this I find? I thought you were missing me and I find you with this man. How did you think you'd get away with this with Malindra here?" Colosso asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"I didn't think you'd be home until tomorrow, Darling. I was lonely. You're never here." She pouted as he huffed.

"I'm never here because I have business to do that keeps you in the lap of luxury you're so accustomed to."

"It's your fault if I'm so accustomed to living well because you provide well." She said lying in bed with the cover up to her chin.

"I want you gone by the time I come back from the kitchen." Colosso commanded as the man who'd just finished dressing hurriedly nodded and rushed off as Sensolina whined.

"He's just a play-thing, Colos. Why take him away from me? I'll get bored when you're gone again." Sensolina dared to say as Colosso took out a gun and Sensolina jumped up wearing her nightgown holding a sword.

"You think you can overpower me? I have a gun." Colosso threatened cocking the hammer as Malindra watched trying hard not to breathe and alert her parents to her presence.

"Really? I have a sword. Which of us is immortal? She's not yours. She's Justin Latimer's. Ask him." Sensolina said with a proud smirk as Colosso closed his eyes and fired. However, Sensolina lunged and cut of his head as it was Malindra who had been gifted with the quickening.

"No! I know what happened. I remember, but why? I don't want to remember." She said dissolving into tears as Justin magically appeared.

"Malindra, you were taking a nap. Remember? What happened?" Justin asked as Malindra rose from bed after throwing the covers off and began to rent her dress before his very eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy killed each other! I was there! I saw it happen! What are you doing? Let go of me." Malindra sobbed as Justin strived to still her thrashing hands.

"It's all right. We can talk about this." He said as she tore away from him and tore her dress more.

"You can't help! You can never help! You will never understand! How can you?" She rushed as she now stood in her underthings before Justin's shocked gaze.

"Put this on. Bobby, Jake. I need help in here." Justin said shoving a nightgown into Malindra's arms as she hurriedly put it on for modesty's sake.

"How can we help, Doc?" A buff orderly asked with red dreadlocks wearing the pea-green of the orderly division.

"Maybe never mind." Justin said watching Malindra slowly sit on the window-seat of her room as she held out her arm.

"Sorry. It's ok, Bobby. We're good." Malindra said contrite now as she watched Bobby pick up the remnants of her dress and throw them in a trash bag he'd retrieved from a nearby janitor's closet.

"Here, Kid." Bobby said throwing her a bottle of juice as she smiled expertly catching it in both hands.

"Thanks, Bobby. What-a guy." She said as Justin sat beside her with a hand out for the bottle. She handed Justin the bottle as he opened it for her, passed her two large oval-shaped pills, and waited as she tried hard to swallow them down.

"You said I wouldn't understand. Are you sure about that?" He asked as she felt the pills kicking into her system rather quickly.

"I'm not sure I understand. I saw my parents kill each other, but I don't understand why or how they do such a thing. I guess she had a man over and Daddy found them together in his bed. I watched from my door, but they didn't see me obviously. I think I ran from the house after that. I'm not sure where I ended up unless it was here somehow." She said drinking more juice as Justin handed her some tissues to wipe her face and blow her nose with.

"Adam brought you here. I'm not sure how or where he found you, but he said he thought you needed help. So this is where he brought you." Justin said taking Malindra's hand to lead her over to her bed so he could tuck her in.

"Sensolina was my mother." She said laying down on the bed as Justin tucked the covers around her.

"I know that. I knew your mother." He said moving to leave.

"She said you were my father that night. Is it true? And if it is, do you know where our house is? Could you take me there?" Malindra inquired as Justin froze where he stood near her open door.

"Yes, I knew your mother. I don't know about being your father, but I do know where your house is. I could take you there. We'll see." Justin said moving fast out of the room as Malindra was taken fast into dreamless sleep.

Chapter Eleven: Tressed up

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asked once Malindra had opened her eyes to a breezy morning.

"I don't know. I ruined one of my favorite dresses. What a bad girl am I." She said making Duncan laugh.

"You can say that again. Would you like a hug?" He asked knowing full well her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed.

"Ok. Oh, I'm a little tied up." She said with a bitter laugh.

"That's an old joke." He said looking serious as her face contorted into rage.

"Let me go! You think you can keep me here?"

"I know I can. So does Dr. Latimer." He said as she looked like she was in a little pain.

"Ouch! sadist! You like seeing me in pain! I hate you!" She screeched writhing in her bed as the restraints tightened more.

"Malindra, you know if you try to escape the restraints get tighter. You should know that. Relax your hands. Loosen it up." Duncan coaxed as Malindra calmed a little and did as he said.

"Thank you. I don't hate you." She said letting him help her drink some water as he smoothed hair from her eyes.

"I know you're having a bad time. We must make allowances for it." He said wiping her mouth with a rag.

"I'm not having a hard time. Well, maybe I'm having a hard time, but I don't understand part of the dream." She said closing her eyes tiredly.

"What was the dream? How was it so powerful that it landed you in restraints?" Duncan asked feeding her some cheese and crackers.

"I saw the night my parents died." She said as Duncan steeled himself trying to imagine how that would for a girl of her still young sixteen years.

"That must have been hard for you. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked as she smirked quite uggily.

"Are you the shrink now? Have you replaced Justin? Oh, or is it Daddy? Weird isn't it?" She asked as Duncan stared at her in confusion.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He said helping her drink some juice instead of water.

"Mommy told Daddy that night that Justin was my father and not him. He shot her and she cut off his head. Isn't it ironic don't you think? I mean I really do think." She said as Duncan couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you're stealing from Alanis Morset." He said wiping her mouth again after she'd swallowed another bite.

"Sorry. I feel ugly, sad, and angry! Can't I be angry!" She screeched again as Justin entered the room after a brief knock to her painfully open door.

"I'm sorry, Mac. You have to go." He said as Duncan nodded, leaned down and kissed Malindra on the forehead, and left. Justin took his place and began feeding her and helping her drink. He wiped her mouth after she swallowed as unshed tears filled her eyes.

"Is it true?" She asked turning her face away because she was full.

"I'm not sure. I'd be glad to have you as my daughter." Justin said as Malindra scoffed.

"Oh really? Would you enjoy that? Having a daughter who's a mental case? What a proud papa you could be." She said as Justin suddenly felt angry.

"I know you're having a hard time right now, and? memories are bombarding you. You have no rite to be rude." He said in an even tone before rising to leave the room.

"Sorry, Justin. Master, the tempest is raging." She said as he laughed and came to sit back down.

"How can I stem the storm?" He asked hugging her close as the tears welled up and fell.

"I wish I knew. I have to go to the bathroom." She cried as Justin took off the restraints and helped her up. He walked her over to the bathroom and turned the light on for her as she hugged him rather tight.

"Thank you, but let go. You're suffocating me." He said as she let go laughing.

"Sorry. Thank you. I might feel better." She said shutting the door as Justin sat down again to await her return.

Chapter Twelve: Going through emotions

"I'm back." Malindra announced finding Adam waiting for her as she smiled before rushing into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked handing her her pony as she hugged it tight.

"How do you always know what I need?" She asked as he helped her put on Colosso's leather biker jacket.

"Educated guess?"

"I took this jacket the night I ran away. I fell down and hit my head."

"And I found you. I checked you for injuries and brought you here. Are you ready to go through your father's pockets?" Adam asked as she nodded tearfully.

"She's in here." Malindra said opening his wallet to show him a picture of Sensolina.

"You mean your mother?" He asked as she took out the picture and ripped it to shreds.

"She killed Daddy! She took him away from me. He loved me so." She said as Adam threw the pieces of picture in the trash.

"What else is in the pockets?" Adam asked as Malindra pulled out a big bag of chocolate coins and smiled.

"Daddy always brought me chocolate coins because they were my favorite. If not coins, a doll or a barrette for my hair. He'd pick me up in his arms and whisk me to bed. He'd sit me on his lap and rock me to sleep. I loved him so. I don't understand how he died. She cut off his head. There was a storm and I ran away. Why?" She asked rather dazed as Adam embraced her and kissed her head.

"Because of what he was. Do you believe me now?" He asked as she hugged him back and whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Methos. I believe you." She said as her eyes closed and she slumped against him in sleep.

"It's about time." He said tucking her into bed before leaving her still wearing her father's jacket.

"Richie, what are you doing here?" Malindra asked Opening her eyes because she felt someone holding her hand.

"I heard you weren't doing so well. I wanted to see if I could cheer you up." He said as she rose to hug him.

"You can." She said taking a key from her pocket to hand to him.

"What's this for?" He asked looking confused like most people did these days with her.

"It's the key to Daddy's bike. I know he'd like you to have it." She said as Richie looked surprised.

"Are you sure? I didn't come for hand-outs. I came to help you."

"You do help me, Richie. Thank you for coming, but I need rest." She said putting key in his hand, kissing his cheek, turning away from him to go back to sleep.

"Thank you, Malindra. By the way, I'll be back." He said in an Arnold Schwartzenager voice.

"I can't wait. See you then." She said as her eyes closed as he like most tiptoed from the room.

Chapter Thirteen: Are you my father?

"How are you feeling?" Justin asked entering Malindra's room on a breezy October day.

"I'm ok for now. Are you my father?" She asked as he wore jeans with a long-sleeved, orange polo shirt.

"No, I'm not, but I do care for you. I did find your father though. Did you know you were adopted?" Justin asked as Malindra sat on her window-seat holding her pony.

"No, I didn't know that. If I was adopted how have you found my father?" She asked as Justin sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"I had a nearby hospital do a DNA test. It showed who your father was even though I'm not."

"So, who is it then?" She asked looking grave.

"What's wrong?"

"The stranger is at the door again." She said looking down at the floor which was a rich pink.

"I thought the stranger was you." He said hugging her with one arm.

"The stranger is me. No, the stranger is my father. Who is it? When will I meet him?" She asked as a tall, willowy man appeared in the doorway bearing gifts.

"Hi, I'm Cerron keating. Are you Malindra?" He asked as she saw he had a military cut of brown hair and kind, stern blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm Malindra. It's nice to meet you." She greeted rising to meet his gaze as Justin left them to chat.

"I'll check back later."

"Thanks, Justin. That was Dr. Justin Latimer." Malindra said showing Cerron to a seat.

"I know. He called me and explained your circumstance. It's nice to meet you. You look like Sensolina." He said as Malindra tried not to be irritated by the compliment.

"Thank you. What do you have there?" She asked setting her pony on her bed.

"I wasn't sure what to bring so I brought a few different things." He said watching Malindra explore.

"The roses smell good and are beautiful. Thank you." She said finding a place on her dresser to set them.

"Justin said to bring a plastic vase." Cerron admitted as Malindra smiled knowingly.

"That's probably the best sense I tend to throw things."

"Why?" Cerron asked as Malindra could see he was a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I have a condition and I get upset sometimes." She said trying hard to open a box of cellophane wrapped chocolates.

"Let me." Cerron offered as Malindra handed him the box that he opened with a pocket knife from his pocket before handing it back to her.

"Are you a boy scout?" She asked as he finally smiled for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Can you start a fire by rubbing two sticks together?" She asked rooting around in the box before plopping a square chocolate into her mouth.

"Yes. I can also tie a snare, string a bow, and dig for water." He said as she offered him the box as he waved it away.

"No thanks. You're not finished yet." Cerron said as Malindra turned back to two last packages.

"Oh, how sweet. You brought me a doll and some clothes."

"And?" Cerron asked smiling bright.

"A dress for me. Thank you. It's the same as the dress I ruined. I can't" She said as tears filled her eyes and Cerron reached to embrace her.

"I'm sorry. Justin said I should buy that type of dress. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. I like it all. You are more than generous. I'm sorry." She said moving to retrieve a tissue from the box on her dresser.

"Why?" Cerron asked standing behind her, waiting to see what she'd do next.

"I'm sorry your daughter is insane." She said blotting her face and blowing her nose as he stepped to embrace her again and hold her against his lean, strong frame.

"Don't apologize for something you cannot control. You are beautiful, and I want to get to know you. Maybe we could spend some time together." He said as more tears filled her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful. What kinds of things?" She asked wiping her face again.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could go for lunch or to a shop. You could pick out a different dress."

"That sounds like fun." Malindra said as Justin appeared handing Cerron a small cup of liquid with pills inside.

"Here. I think it wise you drink this." Cerron said holding the cup against her mouth as she nodded before swigging it down.

"Oh, there are things on my bed." Malindra said as her eyes drooped with sleepiness.

"Let me help." Cerron said setting her on the window-seat before moving her pony and things from her bed to the window-seat beside her. He then helped her into bed as she smiled up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"I must be a lucky girl." She said as Cerron kneeled down to face her.

"Oh yeah? Why?" He asked tucking her covers around her so she'd keep warm.

"Because you chased away the stranger at the door." She said as he kissed her and gave her a promise before he left.

"I am your father and I will always be here for you. There is no need for a stranger at the door. There's no need. Ok?" He asked hugging her again as she nodded before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Ok. I quite understand." She murmured as Cerron Keating quietly tiptoed from the room.

Chapter Fourteen: I've made up my mind

Malindra sat with Cerron in her room on her window-seat talking. He wore tan slacks with a button-down tan shirt and Malindra wore the blue dress he'd brought her to replace the one she'd shredded.

"I want us to get to know each other better." She said as they were enjoying glasses of lemonade.

"I do too. Let me try and guess some things about you and you tell me if it's right or wrong."

"Sounds fun. Go ahead." She said setting her glass down on a nearby table near where they sat.

"Your favorite color is pink."

"Good guess, but you can tell that from my room and my pink pony." She said with a little laugh that made him smile.

"Ok. Your favorite food is fish."

"No, but I like it. Your favorite color is navy?"

"Why? Because I seem a little militaristic?"

"Yes. Were you ever in war? I hope not. It could have been harsh on you."

"I was in the Vietnam war and the War with Desert Storm."

"Were you ever a prisoner? Were you in the War with Iraq?" Malindra asked with concerned eyes.

"I was a prisoner of war in Vietnam, but I survived. Otherwise I would not be here. I served in Desert Storm but not in Iraq. I have war wounds that kept me out of Iraq which I was grateful for."

"Why?" She asked biting into a cucumber sandwich which had been provided for them by Neecole.

"Because I don't approve of the war with Iraq. That war was unnecessary. That's just my opinion though." He said biting into a cucumber sandwich himself.

"What kind of wounds? Does it hurt? I hope not." Malindra said taking Cerron's hand in hers.

"Sometimes, but it's manageable. You barely know me, but you care for me. That's admirable."

"You're my father. You barely know me, yet you bring me presents the very first time. And here you sit having lemonade and finger sandwiches. Such a gentleman." She gushed as he laughed.

"I'm sorry. It seems so proper. Why don't we go and have French Fries and Root Beer?"

"I don't think they have Root Beer in France." Malindra said with a straight face as Cerron laughed again.

"I think you're right. Do you know what? They have hot dogs and Root Beer in New York." Cerron said as Malindra stared at him looking confused.

"Why mention New York? Isn't that in the United States?"

"I currently reside in New York. I've been staying in a hotel while I was here." Cerron said as Malindra looked away briefly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I thought you lived here. Silly me." She said standing to go and gaze out her window.

"Malindra, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I guess you didn't." He said moving to stand behind her without touching her.

"Will you go back to New York soon?" She asked as tears filled her eyes and moistened her voice.

"Yes, but I would want you to come with me." He said embracing her as she leaned against him for support.

"I'm sorry. I need things."

"You think I don't know what you need? I know you take medication and have a doctor. If Justin couldn't come with us, and I wouldn't expect him to. We could find you another doctor. You could live with me." Cerron said as Malindra swiveled to face him.

"Do you know what that entails? It could be hard on you." She said not daring to hope she'd actually live in a place she could come and go without bars and locked doors.

"You think I haven't thought about that? I could hire a nurse. Whatever. You're my daughter. I can step up. Just give me a chance."

"Oh, you are so kind and considerate. Know you not what this girl can do?" She asked holding her hands behind her back because they were shaking.

"You don't have to hide from me. Just be yourself." He said taking her shaking hands in his and embracing her as she cried on his shoulder hugging him tight.

"What about my friends? Duncan and Richie? What about Neecole?"

"Oh, I expect they'll take up with their lives however they see fit. You might even see Duncan, Richie, or Adam in New York sometimes. Adam is one of my friends." Cerron said as Malindra smiled through her tears.

"Maybe it could work. I'd try so hard to be a good girl."

"And maybe you could do things. Maybe you can go to school or work or whatever. You could have a life outside this place. A young girl should not be in a hospital." Cerron said as more tears spilled down Malindra's cheeks.

"I've been here for a while. Can I exist outside this place?"

"You could give it a try. I could help." Cerron beseeched as Malindra thought about it.

"I could try. We could try. I have some things to tie up here first."

"I have some things to take care of in New York. There are big buildings there. Tall buildings. Taller than you could imagine."

"Taller than the Eiffel Tower?"

"Well it might match that, but it would be a change of scene."

"All right. What's our plan?" Malindra asked moving to collect tissues to wipe her face and blow her nose with.

"Let's give it a week and we'll meet at the airport. I'll take you home. How does that sound?"

"It sounds too wonderful to be true, but not impossible. I love you, Daddy." She said as Cerron's heart seemed to melt and his eyes grew wet.

"I love you too believe it or not. My favorite color is red."

"And my favorite fruit is pineapple."

"Really? Mine too. See? We'll get along great." Cerron said hugging Malindra before rushing away as Duncan decided to show up next.

"Hi." He said moving to munch on some finger sandwiches.

"Hi. That was Cerron just leaving." She said taking her seat again.

"I know. I know Cerron. He's a nice guy." Duncan said sitting beside Malindra now.

"Do you ever get to New York, Duncan?" She asked trying not to appear nervous.

"On occasion. Why?" He asked pouring himself some lemonade from the pitcher on the nearby table.

"Cerron asked me to come and live with him. He said it could work. What do you think?" She asked sipping more lemonade.

"I think if you think you can do it you should try. I know Cerron will take care of you." He said looking serious.

"Thank you. I need a favor." She said gazing at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, what?" He asked wondering what she'd say.

"I want to go to my mother's house since Colosso wasn't my father. I want to sell it and take some things. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. It was once your house too. I have permission from Justin to take you, but he has to come with. When do you think you'll be ready to go?" Duncan asked taking a napkin to wipe his mouth with as Malindra followed suit.

"Maybe tomorrow if you're free. I'm kind of tired just now." She said setting her glass down before moving to climb into her bed.

"Ok. We'll go in the morning." He said tucking her in as she smiled.

"Thank you, Duncan. You are one of my dearest allies." She said as they hugged.

"Is that all I am?" He asked making her laugh as he pretended to be hurt.

"No, you're one of my closest friends. Thank you." She said as Duncan nodded smiling before once again tiptoeing from her room.

Chapter Fifteen: Decisions

It was a warm autumn morning in October near Halloween as Malindra sat in Duncan's car with Justin in the back. They drove through the Paris countryside in silence as Malindra was mentally preparing herself to enter a house she'd been absent from for four long years.

"Here we are." Duncan announced turning off the car after parking in front of the cottage.

"It's just like I remembered." Malindra said gazing out at the cottage with wondrous eyes.

"I wouldn't have believed it without seeing it." Justin remarked stepping from the car and over to help Malindra out.

"Joe told me Colosso built it. He knows Orthius who used to be Colosso's watcher." Duncan said taking the keys to hand to a nervous looking Malindra.

"How is Joe? I'd like to see him soon." Malindra said traipsing up the emerald-green shamrock-shaped steps with Duncan and Justin following close behind.

"Was Colosso irish?" Duncan asked surveying the steps.

"Yes. I'm a little irish myself. I think I suggested the steps, but I'm not entirely sure." Malindra chattered inserting a brass key into the shamrock-shaped lock to open the wooden door with.

"I think Colosso was into antiques also seeing that key." Justin said stepping into the cottage after Duncan and Malindra.

"I think you're right. After all, the furniture is elizabethan I think. Colosso and I do like old things." Malindra said as the room behind the door was the living room complete with elizabethan chairs, table, and love seat.

"Where's the television?" Justin asked with a smile.

"Probably sold or something. I'm not sure. I don't remember watching much television." Malindra said leading them through an arch to a kitchen with more old furnishings.

"Colosso used birch to make the cabinets and drawers. Sensolina made the dishes with her sculpting wheel and kiln out in the adjoining garage. Ah, she had a talent for pottery. See." Malindra said taking a china plate from a nearby cupboard for show.

"Beautiful. Your mother was talented." Duncan said as Malindra winced.

"Does hearing Duncan say your mother bring about a negative response?" Justin asked as Malindra smirked.

"Sorry. Yes. She was unfaithful to a man I thought was my father, and she killed him."

"They killed each other right?" Justin asked as Malindra frowned.

"Yes. This cottage must be sold." She said moving from the kitchen to the left where a wooden staircase lay.

"I thought you'd like to keep it since Colosso put so much work into it." Duncan said as they traversed from room to room.

"No. There were happy memories here, but when I come in here, I see it all over again." Malindra said stopping in the main bedroom which had been thoroughly cleaned out by someone as if nothing had happened.

"Who cleaned up?" Duncan asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe Meeshell the housekeeper. She cooked and cleaned for us. I wonder where she is now." Malindra mused as someone stood behind them clearing her throat.

"I'm right here, Dearie. Good to see ye again. Are ye all right?" A stout woman asked with copper curls and bright, vivid emerald-green eyes wearing a grey dress.

"I'm doing better, Meeshell. It's good to see you. Thank you for keeping the house up." Malindra said rushing over to hug the housekeeper.

"Ah, yer welcome. Are ye goin' to sell then?" Meeshell asked as Malindra nodded.

"What will happen to you? Where will you go?" Malindra asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I have other prospects in Ireland. It twas yer Colosso that brought me here. I'll go now." Meeshell said as Malindra hugged her once more before waving goodbye.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard." Justin said as tears filled Malindra's eyes.

"Everything changes right?"

"Yes, even though we don't like it." Justin said handing her a tissue as she smiled.

"Always prepared I see. Thank you." She said wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"So. Maybe I could collect some boxes and we could take away the things you want." Duncan suggested as Malindra nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I want the cottage to sell before I go." Malindra said as Justin gazed at her sadly next.

"You're going to New York then?"

"Yes. Cerron asked me and said he'd provide a way. I'm sorry. You've been a great help to me, Justin. I wouldn't have remembered what I forgot without your help." She said embracing him as he smiled.

"That's what I do. I help. Maybe I could find my way to New York sometime." Justin said as Malindra smiled bright.

"I hope so. I consider you not only a doctor but also a friend."

"Me too. We should get to work." Justin said leading Malindra back to the living room to decide what would stay or go.

Chapter Sixteen: Secrets can harm

Malindra had been cleaning out the cottage all day with Duncan and Justin's help. Richie had shown up with Joe and Adam some time ago to help, so Malindra had taken time out to make them sandwiches. Now she sat in Colosso's study gazing at his desk apprehensively.

"This was your desk, Colosso. Do I dare go through it?" Malindra mused as she opened the top drawer to find the typical garbage such as paper clips, staples, pencils, envelopes, and stamps.

"Find anything interesting?" Duncan asked coming to stand behind her as she laughed a little.

"Just the usual office necessities so far. What are you up to?" She asked closing the top drawer before opening the next drawer down.

"Richie helped me drop some stuff off at St. Joan's Charity for the poor. Adam and Justin took some of your things over to your room, and now here I am wondering if I can offer a hand." Duncan said finding a straight-backed chair to sit in beside her.

"You've all done so much. How can I thank you?" She asked glancing at some documents she'd taken from a manilla envelope in her hand with startled eyes.

"Malindra, are you ok? What is it?" Duncan asked as she read the documents over again before trying to respond.

"I don't know if you should read this or not." She said moving to rise from her chair with Duncan springing up fast behind her.

"What is it?" Duncan asked with startled eyes of his own.

"Colosso was my father. Cerron gave me to him after signing these." Malindra said thrusting the papers at Duncan before deciding to rush from the room or not.

"Easy there. What's going on?" Justin asked appearing quickly to stop her with a strong embrace.

"Let go! I need to" She stopped as tears filled her eyes but didn't stop there.

"You need to what?" Justin asked taking a tissue from his pocket to wipe her face with.

"Stop it! I'm not a child! I can wipe my own face!" She shouted ripping it from his hand as he stared at her with alarm.

"What happened, Duncan?" Justin asked easing Malindra back into her chair from earlier.

"It would appear that Cerron was Malindra's father and signed her over to Colosso with payment. These are adoption papers." Duncan said showing them to Justin who's face suddenly became enraged.

"I'm sorry, Malindra. It appears Cerron lied to us." Justin said with clenched fists at his sides.

"He didn't lie to you. He just didn't tell you." Duncan said as Justin pursed his lips.

"That's the same thing and you know it." Justin said as Malindra unsteadily rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I can't continue this for now. Could we go back?" She asked reaching for Duncan as his strong arms looped around her holding her close.

"I think that's a good idea. We've been working all day." Justin said leading Duncan who carried Malindra in his arms to the kitchen.

"This isn't the way out." Duncan complained as Justin put up a hand to gain a minute. He then took out a cup from a cupboard and filled it with water. He next dropped two pills into it he'd taken from his pocket.

"Malindra, I think you need a drink of water." Justin suggested as Malindra nodded.

"I might be a little thirsty." She said accepting the cup as Justin and Duncan watched her drink it without a fuss.

"You're such a good girl at times." Duncan said as Malindra smiled through red-rimmed eyes.

"I try. Will you carry me across the grass to the car?" She asked as her eyes drooped wearily.

"Of course. That's what Colosso who was your father used to do isn't it." Duncan mused as Malindra nodded clutching Duncan tight.

"Do you know what I did with his jacket?" She asked as Justin and Duncan proceeded to the living room before leaving the front door as Justin used the old-fashioned key to lock up.

"I think it's in the car." Duncan said getting in the back-seat after throwing Justin the keys.

"Will you put it on me?" Malindra asked still holding the cup from earlier.

"Yes. Don't worry. You'll bring back the cup later." Duncan said as Malindra gazed at the cup in her hand and snorted.

"Why not? It's mine." She said as Duncan put her jacket on her while Justin drove them back to the _Chateau_ _De_ _Fleur._

Chapter Seventeen: More uncovered secrets

Richie raced his bike down a track at full speed neck and neck with another driver who wore a mask. The turns were sharp, and Richie experienced a thrill just like he thought his constituent did. Richie reached the finish line as the masked man stopped behind him jumping off to shake his hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ryan." The man said shaking Richie's hand as the voice was as familiar to him as the grave.

"Colosso Kako? It can't be." Richie said gazing at the man as he lifted a hand and ripped off his mask.

"Hello, Richie. It's been awhile. Colosso said wearing a different leather jacket with leather gloves encasing his hands as Richie stared glaring.

"Where have you been? You dog." Richie snarled punching Colosso in the stomach as he doubled over with a harsh laugh.

"I guess I deserve that." Colosso gasped as cameras arrived flashing.

"We're not done." Richie said menacingly as he put on a winning smile and faced the judges and photographers.

"It wasn't Colosso she beheaded. It was someone else." Malindra said bolting up in bed after reliving the night that had haunted her for four long years.

"What are you talking about, Malindra?" Neecole asked coming to check on her in the early morning.

"I'm all right. I just remember that night differently. I need to talk to Dr. Latimer." Malindra explained climbing from bed to dress as Neecole helped her with her hair.

"You look pretty in the pink with the ruffles." Neecole said admiring Malindra's dress.

"Thank you. You are such a good nurse and a good friend." Malindra said patting her cheek affectionately.

"And you're such a good patient when you're not destroying things." Neecole said as Malindra laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks. Excuse me." Malindra said making her way to Justin's office to deliver a quick knock to his door.

"Come in, Malindra. Have a seat." Justin said seated behind his desk signing a document.

"Am I interrupting? I could come back." She said watching his hand nervously.

"No, not at all. I was just signing the food order for this month." He said setting the document aside as Malindra let out a held breath.

"I can't imagine what else it would be you were signing." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh maybe your release papers. You're going to New York right?" Justin asked knowing full well she'd changed her plans.

"No. Cerron is not my father. Colosso is."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Justin asked taking up a pad and pen for note-taking purposes.

"I can't go to New York after I found out Cerron signed me over to Colosso. Colosso is my father. He's not dead." Malindra said as Justin whipped his head towards her with shocked eyes.

"What? How do you know that?" He asked composing himself because he really did know the truth that she'd forgot.

"Colosso is alive. I remember what really happened."

"What did happen then?" Justin asked as Malindra steeled herself to admit the real truth as her mind had revealed it.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Colosso told Richie as they sat on stools in a local bar drinking beers with heavy white foam atop their mugs.

"You could say that. Sorry I punched you." Richie said munching some beer nuts.

"Like I said. I probably deserved it. I had to wait until Malindra remembered what really happened that night."

"Does Justin Latimer know?" Richie asked sipping his beer.

"Yes. I've been in touch with him. He's been giving me little updates as much as he could since he's her doctor."

"Are you going back then? They gave me your bike." Richie said with a grin.

"I know. That's why I got another one. What about the cottage?" Colosso asked holding his breath with worry.

"Relax. Your daughter, I assume, decided not to sell it. She wants to live there sometime." Richie said as Colosso let out a breath and whooped.

"That's my girl! We'll be together soon." Colosso said as they both laughed and clinked glasses in celebration.

Chapter Eighteen: In the beginning

"So, Malindra, what happened that night? Do you recall?" Justin asked in a soothing voice as Malindra closed her eyes and began.

"Penny for your thoughts." Colosso offered as he and Sensolina sat on the bank of the Seine having a picnic on a warm, balmy November afternoon.

"I was thinking how much I love you." She said embracing him tight with a kiss.

"I know. I was just thinking the same about you." He said kissing her back as they lay on a thick quilt.

"I want a baby, Colosso." She said gazing into his rich, green eyes as he turned his head away sadly.

"You know I can't give you that. Why torment yourself?" He asked as she grabbed his hair and made him face her.

"I have an idea." She said as he looked grave.

"This should be a hot one." He said moving to sit beside her as she sat up and grasped his hand to stop him from running away like she knew he would.

"I found a man who will give us a child. It won't mean anything. You know I love you." Sensolina rushed as Colosso looked appalled.

"I know you're not serious." He said rising to shove forgotten food back into their discarded basket.

"I am. Please? Maybe she'll look like me."

"And if he looks like him? Who is he? You must be mad if you think I'd agree to this." Colosso said starting to make his way back to their house.

"Wait! I'm going to do this. You can't stop me." She said as Colosso whipped around to face her again.

"Do what you want. You will anyway." He said marching off with Sensolina lazily walking behind him.

"Thank you, Cerron." Sensolina said handing him an envelope after he'd dressed to leave her room she shared with Colosso who wasn't home.

"Thanks for the money so I can save my business. You'll never hear from me again." He said giving her a quick kiss as Sensolina stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Wait a minute. I feel I need a security blanket. Please, sign these." She said producing adoption papers from her purse on the nightstand near her bed.

"You witch. I said I'd go and never bother you again. I already signed a contract. Remember?" He hissed as she gave him a sweet smile.

"And if you should need more money one day? No. Please. Hurry. Colosso should be home soon." She said as Cerron spit at her before taking a pen and signing his name.

"Don't worry. I never want to see you again." Cerron said stomping from the cottage and off to a light-blue Mercedes just as Colosso had arrived back on his Harley.

"Who was that leaving our house?" Colosso asked finding Sensolina resting in bed.

"Just a business partner." She said as Colosso looked hurt glaring down at her.

"You did it then. Good. Well?" He demanded staring down at her with flaring, green eyes.

"We'll have to wait. I need time." She said as Colosso's nostrils fumed as he'd stomped down to the kitchen to make tea.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sensolina asked nine months later as she held Malindra in her arms with Colosso sitting beside her bed looking proud.

"I have to admit I didn't approve, but she's beautiful. Can I hold her?" He asked as Sensolina handed Malindra over to Colosso who smiled bright as the blinding sun.

"What's her name?" Colosso asked as Sensolina smiled up at him cattishly.

"You pick." Sensolina said as Colosso laughed.

"Really?" He asked counting Malindra's fingers and toes as she gazed up at him and cooed happily.

"Ok. Malindralina after you." Colosso said as Sensolina laughed letting a few tears spill down her cheeks.

"Really? That's so wonderful. You have been cheated on, but you forgive so easily?" She asked touching his hand as he gazed at her with kind eyes.

"You did it for us. I can understand that since I couldn't give you her. I can forgive because of how beautiful she is as long as she's ours." Colosso said as Sensolina grasped his upper arms and hugged him tight.

"She is ours. I promise. Do you think we'll be happy?" She asked kissing Malindra's cheek.

"Yes. Count on it." Colosso promised not counting on that Cerron would return for more money despite any contracts.

Chapter nineteen: A perilous event

"So, Cerron is your father, but Colosso and Sensolina are your parents. Why couldn't your father have children?" Justin asked as Malindra changed the subject.

"We should get to the truth. The truth might set me free for once and for all." She said moving back into the past as Justin listened and wrote as fast as he could to keep up.

MALINDRALINA Kako stood outside gazing at the Seine as she knew Colosso would soon be home. She turned just as she'd felt his presence arrive as well as hearing his motorbike.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed." Colosso said carrying her up to her bed and tucking her in before kissing her goodnight.

"I missed you, Daddy." She said hugging him tight.

"I missed you too. I'll give you your present in the morning. Now, go to sleep." He said tickling her slightly as she laughed before he tiptoed out closing the door ajar.

"So Colosso has returned. I'd be quiet if I were you." Cerron threatened holding a gun to Sensolina as Colosso entered the room smiling big.

"Guess what, Darling? I won again. I brought you something as well as my girl." Colosso said stepping and losing his smile as he saw Cerron holding Sensolina at gunpoint.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Colosso asked standing in the doorway as Malindra had woken up and stood watching through a gap in her door.

"Fancy you ask that? Just look at your daughter and you'll see. Oh, sorry. My daughter. I fathered her." Cerron shot as Colosso cooly folded his arms in wait.

"You signed Malindra over to us. We have documents." Colosso said as Cerron sneered at him with the gun pointed at Sensolina's head.

"I don't care about documents. I know Malindra gets an inheritance from Sensolina. I want some of it." Cerron said as Malindra winced from his words. Was she this Cerron's daughter when Colosso had raised her? Was Sensolina her mother? What was going on Malindra wondered as she listened to find out what would happen next.

"All you are is a money grubbing jackal. You won't get squat." Colosso said as Cerron smiled before shooting Sensolina as Colosso tried to stop him and was shot himself. Cerron next ran out himself when a man stopped him at his car holding a sword.

"You're not Colosso Kako, but you'll do first." The man said as Cerron shot the hulking stranger with his gun and picked up his sword and cut off his head as Malindra rushed outside because she was scared and received the quickening.

"Malindra! Stop!" Colosso called as Malindra wore his jacket as she'd ran into the night only to arrive at _Chateau_ _De_ _Fleur_ some minutes later unconscious.

"That's my daughter." Colosso rushed after finding Malindra lying on the grounds unconscious when Justin had arrived on the scene.

"Why is she out on a cold night like this? How has she arrived here?" Justin asked as Colosso shook his head.

"I'm not sure. It's been threatening to storm all night. Something must have frightened her. Let me take her home." Colosso said following Justin inside as he carried Malindra in his arms.

"Let's see how she is in the morning. Then you can take her home." Justin said as Colosso nodded.

"Do you think she's traumatized? Has something happened I can't help her with?" Colosso asked remembering the headless man in his yard he'd seen Malindra run past as though a demon was on her heels.

"I'm not sure. She ran away I guess and ended up here. Let's just see how she is tomorrow. You're welcome to stay." Justin offered as Colosso shook his head.

"I have some things to take care of at home. I'll return tomorrow. Thanks. Colosso Kako." He said putting out his hand as Justin shook it.

"Dr. Justin Latimer. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. Her name's Malindralina Kako, but we call her Malindra." Colosso said turning to leave.

"That's a nice name. I'll remember it." Justin said chuckling watching Colosso leave.

Chapter Twenty:: You belong to me

"So that's really what happened? You're sure?" Justin asked as the past returned to the present.

"Yes. Why?" She asked as he looked over his notes.

"You gave me a different story before."

"I was confused because of what really happened. I think I'll go to my room now." She said getting up and jumping as she saw Colosso's shadow near the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she shook herself to dispell her fright.

"I thought there was a stranger at the door." She said standing just inches away from her tall, strong father.

"Am I a stranger then? I was when you woke after the storm." He said with his hands at his side waiting to see what she'd do.

"Daddy! You're alive." She gasped rushing at him as his strong arms caught her.

"I've missed you too. Justin said to wait after you woke up with no memory. You were frightened of me." He said as they hugged each other tight.

"I'm sorry. I think the quickening did something to me." She said clutching him as he kissed her head.

"It was your first and you experienced it alone. I'm sorry." He said as she smiled up at him with wet eyes.

"That's ok. Where have you been?"

"Waiting for my daughter to emerge from the stranger. Here you are." He said kissing her cheek as she beamed as let more tears fall.

"Yes. Yes. Here I am. I am Malindralina Kako. Thank you Dr. Justin Latimer for all your help." She said facing Justin with happy tears.

"You're welcome. I guess you'll want to go home." He said producing release papers for Colosso to sign.

"Can I?" Malindra asked beginning to feel fear at what she was and what she did at times.

"You can go home, but come back for therapy. Ok?" Justin offered as Malindra smiled bright.

"Yes, thank you." She said as Justin took up a prescription pad, wrote something on it, and handed it to Colosso after he'd just signed his daughter's release papers.

"Thank you, Justin. We'll get this filled on the way home. It's muddy outside." Colosso said looking coy at Malindra who looked concerned.

"What about my things?" She asked hugging Justin goodbye.

"Already packed and in my car."

"What about your bike?" She asked as thunder boomed above them in the ever darkening sky.

"It's best we use a car on a day like today." Colosso said as the sky ripped open with a flash of lightening and rain poured down like a bucket had been overturned.

"We'd better hurry then. Goodbye, Justin." Malindra said as Colosso scooped her up in his arms making her laugh.

"I hope you don't mind. We need to make a run for it." Colosso said running to the car with Malindra tight in his arms squealing with laughter.

"You are the best thing." She said as they'd arrived back at the cottage to find Duncan, Richie, and Methos waiting for them.

"Did you let me win that last race?" Richie asked after Colosso had rushed inside with Malindra still in his arms.

"No. You won fair and square. What's going on here?" Colosso asked as Duncan handed Colosso and Malindra a towel.

"It's a welcome home." Duncan said leading them to the kitchen where broiled ribs, baked potatoes with butter and sour cream, and corn on the cob lie in wait for them all.

"Did you do this, Duncan?" Malindra asked accepting a seat Richie had pulled out for her.

"We all did. Welcome home, Malindralina and Father. To your health." Duncan said as they all clinked raised glasses of wine while Malindra drank lemonade.

"Oh, you are the best friends a girl and her father could have." Malindra said smiling before digging into her food.

"And what about the stranger?" Methos asked seated beside her.

"Luckily she was lost but now am found. She was a stranger, but her father reclaimed her and she's finally gone." Malindra explained with a barbecue sauce mustache that made everyone around the round, wooden table laugh.

"And what about Mr. Keating?" Methos asked Colosso in a stage whisper.

"Oh, we won't worry about him anymore. An anonymous tip and a little thing called evidence has landed him in the clink." Colosso said as he and Methos shared a wink and a chuckle as Malindra ate hearing none of it.

"I love you all. And, Daddy. Guess what?" She asked pointing a finger at Colosso who drank some wine.

"What?" He asked blowing her a kiss as she giggled.

"I love you and I intend to live forever." She said as they all laughed as the sun came out and streamed over France like it was a brand new day.

The End.


End file.
